kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Xemnas
Xemnas, der Superior der Zwischenwelt, ist die Nummer I der Organisation XIII und somit der Anführer. Er kontrolliert das Nichts und ist der Niemand von Terranort. Laut Nomura ist Xemans um die dreißig Jahre alt. Aussehen Xemnas trägt eine schwarze Kutte mit einem paar ebenfalls schwarzen Handschuhen und schwarzen Stiefeln, die unten mit einer silbernen Sohle versehen sind. Seine Kutte ist mit einem silbernen Reißverschluss versehen, der im unteren Teil offen ist, ähnlich wie bei den anderen Mitgliedern der Organisation. Um seinen Hals trägt er eine aus mehreren silbernen Segmenten bestehende Halskette. Seine Augen sind orangefarben und mit schwarzen Wimpern bedeckt. Seine Augenbrauen sind grau gefärbt und ziehen sich leicht schräg nach oben. Er hat eine lange Nase und schmale Lippen. Seine Haut ist dunkel-orange getönt. Er trägt sein silbergraues spitz frisiertes Haar lang. Von der Mitte an ist es in mehreren spitzen Strähnen nach hinten frisiert, während es seitlich bis zu seinen Schultern fällt. Persönlichkeit Xemnas ist wirklich emotionslos, und kann nicht einmal Erinnerungen an alte Gefühle finden. Diese Emotionslosigkeit sorgt dafür, dass er keine Reue zeigt, weder für seine Taten, noch für den Verlust seiner Mitglieder. Er interessiert sich nur für Kingdom Hearts, und die damit verbundene Macht. Meistens ist Xemnas ruhig, allerdings hält er (meistens) lange Reden, die seine nicht vorhandene Emotionen repäsentieren. Er weiß wie man Sora und seine Freunde manipuliert, was zeigt, dass er sehr intelligent ist. Bericht *Siehe Berichte Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' Xemnas erscheint zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix in Hollow Bastion, um Sora zu sehen, nachdem er Roxas aufgenommen hat. Die Prinzessinnen der Herzen spüren seine unglaubliche Kraft und Sora, Donald, Goofy und das Biest gehen zum verlassenen Raum, wo sie Malefiz besiegt haben, um die Sache zu überprüfen und treffen auf Xemnas. Zuerst ist er nicht greifbar und schwebt durch Sora, wodurch dieser viele seiner Erinnerungen in schneller Folge durchlebt (eine Macht, die man in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories wieder sieht). Er sagt nicht, wer oder was er ist, sondern greift Sora an und meint, dass er ihm ähnlich sieht und nicht komplett ist. Er testet seine Kraft und weicht, scheinbar besiegt, zurück, doch bricht er die Fassade schnell. Er verspricht, dass sie sich eines Tages wieder sehen werden und verschwindet, nachdem er sagt, dass er selbst nur eine "Hülle" ist. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Xemnas erscheint zwar auch in diesem Spiel, begleitet Roxas aber nie auf einer Mission und spricht auch nur selten mit ihm. Jedoch sagt er ihm, dass er und Xion beide eine besondere Verbindung zu Sora haben. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Xemnas ist zum ersten Mal als verhüllte Person bei einer Besprechung der Organisation zu sehen. Außer ihm sind nur Xaldin und Axel anwesend, der vom Superior den Befehl erhält, Roxas bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen zu eliminieren, da dieser scheinbar alle Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in der Organisation verloren hat. Als Axel sich weigert und meint es sei zu früh, wundert sich Xaldin, warum Axel zögere, da er doch sonst alle Verräter erbahrmungslos zur Strecke bringe. Als Axel erwidert, dass es in diesem Falle anders sei, weil Roxas nicht zurückkönne, meint Xaldin nur, wenn er nicht zurückkäme, wüßte Axel was, seine Aufgabe sei. Andernfalls müsste er selbst die Konsequenzen tragen. Im Anschluss an diese Worte schleudert er eine seiner Lanzen nach Axel, um ihm zu drohen, doch dieser bleibt sichtlich unbeeindruckt. Xemnas bedeutet Xaldin sich zurückzuhalten und droht dann seinerseits Axel damit, ihn in einen Niemand-Dämmerling zu verwandeln, was diesen schließlich einlenken lässt. Bei seinem nächsten Auftritt zeigt sich der Anführer zusammen mit den anderen Niemanden Sora und dessen Freunden in Hollow Bastion. Als Leon ihnen die Herzlosen und Niemande zeigt, die in der Stadt ihr Unwesen treiben, klären sie diesen darüber auf, das die Herzlosen von Karlo befehligt werden, er aber keine echte Gefahr sei. Viel mehr gelte ihre Hauptsore den Neimanden und der Organistaion XIII, die diese kontrolliert. Daraufhin ertönt Xemnas Stimme die fragt: ,,Du hast gerufen?" Als Sora fragt, wer da sei, meint der Superior, dies schreie nach einer Feier. Dann erscheinen mehrere Dämmerlinge und greifen die Helden an. Nachdem diese besiegt sind, äußert sich Xemnas bewundernd über das Schlüsselschwert, bemängelt jedoch höhnisch, dass sie nicht in fähigeren Händen sei, woraufhin die anderen Organisationsmitglieder zu lachen beginnen. Sora wird deswegen wütend und fordert sie auf sich zu zeigen. Tatsächlich offenbahren sie sich nun zum ersten mal und Goofy erkennt, dass sie die Organisation XIII sind. Sora meint darufin nur, dass sie es nun austragen würden, worüber sich Xemnas sehr bestürzt zeigt. In ironischem Tonfall sagt er: ,,Wie schade. Und ich dachte wir könnten Freunde werden." '' Dann verschwindet er, während die anderen Orgnisationsmitglieder Sora erneut auslachen. Direkt danach beruft Xemnas ein Treffen der Organisationsmitgliederein, um über Soras Nutzen und Fähigkeiten zu sprechen. Neben dem Anführer sind Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx und Luxord anwesend. Axel fehlt, da er sich nach seiner Niederlage gegen Roxas ebenfalls von der Organisation losgesagt hat. Xemnas schweigt während des Gespräches und verfolgt die Debatten der anderen Mitglieder von seinem Sitz aus. Erst als das Gespräch abzudriften droht, äußert er sich und befiehlt den anderen Mitgliedern, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sora seine gerade erst begonnene Reise ,,in Erinnerung behält". Dann sagt er das sie gehen sollen, was die anderen Niemande widerspruchslos befolgen. Als Sora und seine Freunde während ihres zweiten Aufenthaltes in Hollow Bastion die Stadt gegen Malefitz und ihre 1000 Herzlosen verteidigen, ist die Organisation durch Saix, Demyx und Xemnas selbst auch vertreten. Als Sora, Goofy und Donald zusammen mit König Mickey auf die Hauptstreitmacht treffen, stellen sie verwundert fest, dass die Herzlosen keinerlei Anstalten machen, sie anzugreifen. Es scheint das der Anführer der Niemande dafür verantworlich ist, welcher kurz darauf auf einem nahen Hang erscheint. Er zeigt nun zum ersten mal sein Gesicht, woraufhin Donald feststellt, er sei der falsche Ansem, von denen Mickey den Freunden kurz zuvor berichtet hat. Goofy verbessert ihn und sagt, es sei dessen Niemand. Mickey erinnert sich in diesem Moment an eine Unterredeung, die er mit dem echten Ansem einst führte und die durch einen seiner Schüler, mit Namen Xehanort unterbrochen wurde. Am Ende dieser Erinnerung ist zu sehen, dass Xehanort der falsche Ansem ist. Der König spricht Xemnas daraufhin mit diesem Namen an, was dem Anführer der Organisation ein seltenes Lächeln entlockt. Mickey stürmt auf ihn zu und Sora und seine Gefährten wollen ihm folgen, doch in diesem Moment werden die Herzlosen aktiv und greifen die Helden an. Nachdem alle Herzlosen besiegt wurden, stoßen die Freunde zu Mickey, der inzwischen Xemnas gestellt hat. Als der König ihn mit Xehanort anredet, meint Xemnas, dass er diesen Namen lange hinter sich gelassen hätte. Sora fragt ihn nun, wo Riku und Kair seien, woraufhin er sagt, dass er von ersterer nichts wisse und Sora in Bezug auf letzteren den König fragen solle. Dadurch wird Sora sichtlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Dieser Moment der Ablenkung genügt dem Niemand, um durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden, doch gelingt es dem König ihm zu folgen, bevor sich das Portal schließt. Nachdem Saix in Hollow Bastion mit Sora gesprochen hat, kehrt er ins Hauptquartier der Organisation zurück, wo ihn Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin und Luxord bereits erwarten. Demyx ist nicht anwesend, da er in Hollow Bastion von Sora besiegt wurde und daraufhin verstorben ist. Saix berichtet den anderen Niemanden, dass Sora nun die Wahrheit kenne und warnt davor, dass es nun schwierieger werde, Sora zu kontrollieren. Xigbar macht sich deswegen keine Sorgen und glaubt, Sora würde dennoch nach ihren Wünschen handelt. Auch Luxord schließt sich dieser Meinung an, während Xaldin die beiden zur Vorsicht mahnt. Als Xigbar schließlich fragt, ob Xemnas sich sicher sei, dass Soras Ableben für die Pläne der Organisation nicht schädlich sei, bejat dieser und fügt noch hinzu, dass sie ihn nicht gebrauchen könnten, wenn er sich so leicht besiegen ließe. Xaldin zeigt sich darüber sehr erfreut und meint, es sei auch nicht seine Art sich zurückzuhalten. Kurz bevor Sora die Welt die niemals War betritt, versammeln sich die Niemande ein letztes mal, um über Axel zu sprechen, der sich wenige Augenblicke zuvor für Sora opferte, um dessen Leben zu retten. Die Meinungen über Axels Tat reichen von Luxords Bewunderung, über Xigbars Gleichgültigkeit, bis zu Saix Ablehnung, da er meint Axel sei schwach gewesen. Xemnas wischt jedoch letztendlich sämtliche Überzeugungen beiseite, als er meint dass sie alle vergessen hätten, dass Schwäache manchmal etwas schlafendes erwecken kann. Er stellt fest, dass es Axel gelungen sei, Soras Herz zu berühren und es somit vielleicht nicht mehr lange dauere, bis ER in Sora erwacht. Während er diese Worte spricht, ist sein Blick fest auf Roxas leeren Stuhl gerichtet. Tatsächlich erweist sich diese Vorhersage als korrekt, da Sora, als er den Wolkenkratzer der Erinnerung erreicht, von Roxas angegriffen wird. Nachdem Sora und seine Gefährten das Schloss das niemals War betreten und schon bald darauf Xigbar besiegt haben, sucht Saix Xemnas auf, der auf dem Schlossdach Kingdom Hearts beobachtet, welches die Herzen all der Herzlosen, die Sora besiegt hat, absorbiert. Bevor Saix erscheint, spricht Xemnas zu Kingdom Hearts und fordert es auf, seine Macht mit allen Niemanden zu teilen. Kurz darauf fragt Saix ihn, ob Kingdom Hearts bereit sei, woraufhin Xemnas erwidert: '',,Schon bald." Die Nummer VII fragt nun weiter, ob er die Farce beenden kann, was einer bitte um die erlaubin, Sora auszulöschen, gleichkommt. Xemnas erteilt ihm diese Erlaubnis, worüber Saix sich sehr erfreut zeigt. Als Ansem der Weise bald darauf mit einer Maschine versucht, die gefangenen Herzen in Kingdom Hearts zu befreien, taucht Xemnas auf und sagt, er habe sich schon gefragt, wer es wage, Hand an sein Kingdom Hearts zu legen. Hier zeigt er sich nicht sonderlich überrascht davon, alle Eindringlinge, die zu Sora gehören, an einem Ort vorzufinden und meint sogar dies wäre sehr praktisch für ihn. Dann wendet er sich seinem einstigen Lehrer zu und verspottet diesen, als er sagt, Ansem wäre ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Als ansem nur meint, dies sei seine Strafe dafür, das er Xemnas Absichten nicht erkannte, erwidert dieser, dass Schüler oft so würden, wie ihre Lehrer und fügt hinzu: ,,Und einem Narr, folgt auch nur ein Narr." Er sagt außerdem, dass all dies nicht geschehen wäre, gäbe es Ansem nicht, da es seine Forschung gewesen wäre, die Xemnas ermutigt hätte, weiter zu gehen, als sein Lehrer je gewagt hätte. Daher sei Ansem auch der Ursprung aller Herzlosen. Dieser stimmt zu, fragt den Superrior aber, wonach er strebe, da er seinen Lehrer beseitigt und dessen Namen angenommen habe, um das zu erforschen, was nicht erforscht werden sollte. Als er ihn fragt, ob alles was seither geschehen sei, die Antwort wäre, nach der Xemnas gesucht habe, antwortet dieser: ,,Ja und mehr noch." Xemnas erklärt, er würde Ansems Forschung fortführen und eine ganz neue Welt mit ganz neuen Herzen kreieren. Anschließend gibt er sich gekränkt, als er sagt, dass er annahm, Ansem würde ihn dafür loben, doch stattdessen stände er ihm nur im Weg. Mitleid heuchelnd erklärt er, dass er dies verstünde, da Ansem im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst ein Herz hätte, das er nicht kontrollieren könne. Daher sei er on Neid auf seinen, ihn übertreffenden Schüler zerfressen. Daraufhin sagt Ansem nur dass er ein närrischer Schüler eines närrischen Mannes sei und niemanden übertroffen habe. Stattdessen habe er bewiesen, wie wenig sie beide doch vom Herzen verstünden. So würden sie zwar beahupten, dass Herz zu kennen, wüßten jedoch nichts über das Wesentliche. Folglich seien sie beide ebenso ,,ignoratn und unbeirrt", wie zu Beginn ihrer Forschung. Daher fürchte er, dass jede Welt die Xemnas erschaffen könnte, eine Welt der Ignoranz und Xemnas daher mitsamt seiner Schöpfung zum Untergang verurteilt sei. Ansem beendet das Gespräch und als seine Maschine kurz darauf zusammen mit ihm explodiert, bringt sich Xemnas in Sicherheit. Sora und seine Freunde verfolgen ihn und treffen den Superior schließlich am Altar des Nichts, wo er mit Kingdom Hearts spricht und seiner Trauer über dessen Beschädigung durch Ansems Maschine zum Ausdruck bringt. Er meint außerdem, dass er nun ganz von vorne beginnen müsse. Dann wendet er sich an die Schlüsselschwertträger und fordert sie auf, mehr Herzen für ihn zu sammeln, was Riku, Mickey und Sora einstimmig ablehnen. Nun fragt Xemnas: ,,Bewohner des Lichts, antwortet mir: Warum hasst ihr die Dunkelheit?", woraufhin Mickey erwidert, dass sie dies nicht täten, die Dunkelheit aber unheimlich sei. Dennoch bestehe die Welt aus Licht und Schatten und ohne das eine könnte das andere nicht existieren, da Dunkelheit die Hälfte eines Ganzen sei. Durch Xemnas Frage verunsichert, überlegt der König, warum sie sich also vor der Dunkelheit fürchten würden. Riku antwortet ihm und meint, dass das was sie fürchten würden, das sei, was in der Dunkelheit lauere. Xemnas bittet daraufhin um eine weitere Frage. Diese mal will er wissen, warum sie, obwohl sie die Dunkelheit akzeptieren und im Licht leben, die Niemande, die von beidem abgewiesen werden und Wesen des Nichts sind, die nie eine Wahl hatten, verabscheuen. Riku erwiderte, dies läge daran, weil sie Chaos in ihre Welten bringen würden. Der Superior gibt zu dass dies stimme, fragt aber, ob die Niemande denn je eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätten. Sora unterbricht ihn daraufhin und sagt, Trauer zu heucheln sei nutzlos, schließlich existierten die Niemande gar nicht. Daraufhin lacht Xemnas und lobt Sora für seinen scharfen Blick und gibt zu: ,,Ich empfinde keine Trauer. Egal welches Leid der Welt widerfährt. Egal was ihr denkt, egal was ihr fühlt oder wie ihr existiert." Im Anschluss an diese Worte greift Xemnas an und teleportiert sich und Sora zum Wolkenkratzer der Erinnerung, wo ein harter Kampf entbrennt, den sora letztendlich gewinnt. Xemnas löst sich nun scheinbar in Dunkelheit auf und Sora kehrt zum Altar des Nichts und seinen Freunden zurück. Auf die Frage, wo Xemnas sei, entdecken die Freunde, dass die Nummer I der Organisation, versucht mit Kingdom Hearts zu verschmelzen. Er spricht erneut mit ihm und erklärt, dass sie von vorne beginnen müssten, versichert ihm aber, dass er so viele Herzen wie nötig sammeln wird. Er erklärt, dass sie einander bräuchten, um vollkommen zu sein. Um diese Ziel zu erreichen, fleht er Kingdom Hearts an, ihm seine Macht zu verleien, um seine Feinde auszulöschen. Diese flehen ihn an, von seinem Vorhaben abzulassen, doch er fährt unbeirrt fort. Er erklärt, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinem Lehrer Ansem ganz genau verstanden hätte, was das wahre Wesen des Herzens sei: Der Quell aller Macht. Im Anschluss an diese Worte verschwindet er in einem hellen Licht. Kurz darauf erscheint eine riesige Tür, die laut Mickey von den Welten geschickt wurde um ihnen zu helfen. Sie durchschreiten diese und finden auf der anderen Seite Xemnas in einer verserrten Version der Welt die niemals War vor. Der Superior begrüßt sie spöttisch, mit den Worten: ,,Nun, eure Herzen haben euch offenbar zur Auslöschung verdammt. Es zahlt sich wohl nicht aus, stets seinem Herzen zu folgen. Das werde ich mir merken müssen." Dann schleudert er ein Gebäude auf sie, wodurch Mickey und Kairi durch die Tür zurückweichen, die sich nun wieder schließt und die beiden vom Rest der Gruppe trennt, welche sich nun einen Weg zu Xemnas bahnt, der in einem den Niemanddragonern ähnelndem Schiff auf sie wartet. Die Helden schaffen es, bis in den Steuerraum vorzudringen, wo sie gegen den Anführer der Orgnisation ineiner Rüstung antreten. Auch diesen Kampf gewinnen Sora und seine Freunde und finden sich anschließend wieder am Altar des Nichts vor, zusammen mit Xemnas. Dieser sagt er benötige noch mehr Wut aus den Herzen, woraufhin Sora ihn fragt, ob er vergessen habe, dass Herzen nicht nur aus Wut oder Hass bestünden, sondern viele Gefühle in sich berge. Xemnas entgegnet, dass dies tatsächlich so sei und löst sich in Dunkelheit auf. Die Freunde freuen sich und überlegen, wie sie nun entkommen können, als Namine ihnen einen dunklen Korridor öffnet. Als sora und Riku als letzte hindurchgehen wollen, schließt sich der Durchgang vor ihnen und sie entdecken, das Dragonerschiff, dass auf sie zugeflogen kommt und sie angreift. Mit einem Gleiter folgen die beiden Freunde dem Angreifer und beschädigen ihn so schwer, dass er in die Stadt unter ihnen stürzt. Anschließend fliegen sie erneut zum Komandoraum und kämpfen ein zweites mal gegen Xemnas in seiner Rüstung und besiegen ihn. Im Anschluss daran finden sich Sora und Riku gemeinsam mit dem Superior in einer Welt des Nichts wieder. Xemnas, dessen Kutte nun ein schwarzweißes Muster aufweist um seine Herrschaft über Licht und Dunkelheit zu verdeutlichen, erklärt dass er es nicht zulassenen wird, dass alles so endet. Er bringt seine Überzeugung zum Ausdruck, dass das Nichts und die Niemande die aus ihm entsprungen sind, ebenso ewig existieren, wie es Licht und Dunkelheit tun. Die Freunde räumen diese Möglichkeit ein, widersprechen jeodch der Aussage, dass auch die Niemande ewig währen, indem sie erklären, das die ewige Existenz des Nichts nicht automatisch bedeutet, dass auch Xemnas ewig existieren wird. Lachend fragt sie der Superior daraufhin: ,,Aber euer strahlendes Licht soll das wohl, ja?" Er greift die Helden ein letztes mal an und verwickelt sie in einen schwierigen Kampf, wärenddessen er Riku schwer verletzt. Als er, Sora der durch die Sorge um seinen Freund abgelenkt ist, angreift, springt Riku dazwischen und pariert den Schlag, wird jedoch von den darauffolgenden Hieben getroffen, während er Sora zur Seite stoßen kann. Durch den letzten von Xemnas Hieben wird Riku auf Sora zugeschleudert, der ihm entgegenspringt und Rikus Schlüsselschwert an sich nimmt, um im Anschluss mit diesem und seinem Eigenen Xemnas anzugreifen. Es gelingt ihm eine Serie schwerer Treffer anzubringen, die Xemnas scheinbar Bewegungsunfähig machen, denn wenige Augenblicke später vereint Sora seine Kräfte mit denen Rikus und die beiden feuern einen Lichtstrahl auf Xemnas, welcher den Körper des Anführers der Organisation durchschlägt. Hierdurch endet der Kampf. Xemnas beginnt sich in Dunkelheit aufzulösen und zeigt deutlich seine Frustration über die Niederlage. Xemnas ist das zwölfte und letzte Mitglied der Organisation, das während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Niemanden und Sora ums Leben kommt. Im Kampf Hauptartikel: Xemnas (Endgegner) Zitate ,,Das Schlüsselschwert. Eine außergewöhnliche Waffe. Wenn sie doch nur in fähigeren Händen wäre." - Xemnas verspottet Sora während dessen ersten Besuch in Hollow Bastion. ,,Meine Herren. Der Krieger des Schlüsselschwerts hat eine weitere Reise angetreten. Seht zu dass er sie in Erinnerung behält. Drücke ich mich klar genug aus? Jetzt geht!" - Xemnas weist die anderen Organisationsmitglieder an, Sora herauszufordern. ,,Durch sein Handeln, so närrisch es auch war, hat Axel es geschaft, Soras Herz zu berühren. Vielleicht dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis ''ER ''in Sora erwacht." - Xemnas über Axels Aufopferung für Sora und seine Verbindung zu Roxas. ,,Ja, Kingdom Hearts. Erfreue und labe dich an diesen Herzen, die wir dir darbringen. Wirf dein fahles Licht auf dieses leere Reich. Teile deine Macht mit allen Niemanden." Xemnas spricht zu Kingdom Hearts im Schloss das niemals War. ,,Herzen, erbebend vor Hass, Herzen lodernd vor Wut, Herzen zerfressen von Neid. Dieser Narr Ansem sagte, das wahre Wesen des Herzens entziehe sich seinem Verständis. Aber nicht meinem! Herzen sind der Quell aller Macht!" ''- Xemnas, während der finalen Auseinandersetzung mit den Helden des Lichts. '',,Xemnas, ein Herz besteht nicht nur aus Wut oder Hass. Es birgt viele Gefühle in sich. Hast du das vergessen?" ,,Bedauerlicherweise...habe ich das." - Sora und Xemnas, kurz bevor letzterer scheinbar stirbt. ,,Wenn das Licht und die Dunkelheit ewig währen, dann währen auch das Nichts und die Nichtigen auf ewig!" - Xemnas spricht zu Sora und Riku, kurz bevor der letzte Kampf zwischen den Dreien beginnt. Trivia * Xemnas ist einer von drei spielbaren finalen Endgegner in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Die anderen beiden sind Marluxia und Riku. * Obwohl Kairi und Micky vor dem Kampf mit Xemnas in Rüstung von ihren Freunden getrennt werden, kann man Micky in diesem Kampf spielen, wenn Sora besiegt wird. * Auf Screenshots der Beta von Kingdom Hearts II konnte man ein großes Konstrukt aus Metall sehen, welches vielleicht eine frühe Phase des Endgegner-Kampfes gegen Xemnas war. Anstelle dessen trat ein Dragoner-Schiff als Boss auf, anstatt der Metall-Rüstung. Außerdem war der Ort, an dem man die Rüstung sah, nicht Die Welt die niemals war, sondern Hollow Bastion. *Xemnas hat als Anführer und stärkster Niemand den höchsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne, da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung und Stärke der Mirglieder verweist. Weblinks Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Gegner Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Gegner Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts III Gegner